


Glowing

by Balthazar_Gabriel_Castiel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Running Away, Songfic, exMafia!Grantaire, exassassin!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazar_Gabriel_Castiel/pseuds/Balthazar_Gabriel_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song 'Glowing' by The Script.</p><p>R was born into a mafia and has been running from his past ever since. He found himself hiding in Paris for a while and fell in love with Enjolras. Now R has to leave to avoid putting his love and his friends in danger. This is how the confession and the aftermath goes.</p><p>(I know its a bad summary, sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on Athelstan's secret but this was buzzing in my mind for a while and I needed to get it out.

“Enj, there’s somethin I need to tell you.” Graintaire mumbled quietly, almost too quiet for the blonde leader to hear. 

”What’s that?” Enjolras looked up from the speech he had been writing, worry filling him at the scared look on Grantiare’s face and his body language almost like he wasn’t going to speak, the light trembling didn’t escape Enjolras’ notice either. 

”I-.” Graintaire sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m leaving.” 

”What?” Enjolras breathed confused feeling off balance as he quickly stood up. “What do you mean you’re leaving?” 

”Exactly that.” R sobbed, “I’m leaving.” 

”Why? Is it something I’ve done?” 

”God no Enj...I-It’s nothing you’ve done. I’m on the run.” R admitted, collapsing into Enjolras’ arms and sobbing into his chest. “When I was a child my parents were part of a mafia, I was naturally brought in. I killed people. I was trained from a young age on where to shoot a gun, the best way to throw a knife. I know thousands of ways to kill someone slowly and painfully or quick and painless. I had just killed a rival leader, I managed to escape them but I’ve been on the run since. I can’t put you in danger. I have to leave to keep you and our friends safe.” 

Enjolras’ world turned on its axle and it’s foundations cracked. “Is that why you drink so much? To forget?” 

”Yes.” Grantaire sobbed, curling into Enjolras more. “If I had stayed, and you had become a problem, I might have had to kill you. Everytime I you at a protest, I couldn’t help but think that...You probably hate me now.” 

”No, R, I could never hate you.” Hands swept through the dark curls on Grantaire’s head. “Not now, not ever.” 

”I’m leaving on Monday.” R admitted. “The ticket is booked to a random place so I can get as far away from here as possible, I don’t want you to get hurt” 

”I’m going with you.” Enjolras replied firmly, pulling back to look into Grantaire’s eyes. 

”No you’re not. Then everything I have done and will do to keep you safe will be for nothing.” 

”Where are you going?” 

”I’m not telling you because I know you’ll follow me.” 

”I’m going with you, whether you want me to or not.” 

”You need to stay here and protect the people of France and take care of the Les Amis. Not follow me around!” 

”I will never stop trying to find you.” Enjolras replied. “We could go missing, fake our own deaths and run away.” 

”I can’t do that E. I can’t let you give it up just for me.” 

”At least let me go to a motel near the station. If you change your mind we can both go.” Enjolras supplied in a voice Grantaire knew well. 

”You’re not going to budge are you?” 

”Nope.” 

”Fine.” 

Sunday night the two of them checked into the motel and fell into fitful sleeps. Grantaire woke before Enjolras and left the motel room with a kiss to Enjolras’ lips and a note placed on the pillow next to the blonde leader. 

It was a few minutes later that Enjolras woke, the kiss Grantaire had given him remaining like a whisper on his lips. He looked down at the end of the bed to see an empty suitcase and what had happened fully hit him. Grantaire was gone. 

The note was quickly read, the words blurry and only a few words standing out. ‘Heading north of nowhere.’ and Enjolras was out of the door to question the woman on the front desk. Who said that Grantaire hadn’t left that long ago. 

Enjolras remembered the conversation that R and himself had had on the way to the motel. He’d asked why Grantaire was running away, only to hear the reply that he was born to live that way. Only for Enjolras to embark on a speech on how he would never let Grantaire get taken away by whomever was hunting him, only to receive a scoff and a comment of him being dead on the floor in seconds and Grantaire getting dragged back into the mafia and tortured for leaving them. 

On the drive back to the flat that Enjolras and Grantaire had shared, Enjolras turned on the radio to hear a song that perfectly matched their situation, tears starting to well in his eyes and silently down his cheeks. 

_Yeah we drove all night with all we got._

 _em >Yeah we had everything we own in a cardboard box. _

_

_Yeah we drove all night with all we got._

 _ _Yeah we had everything we own in a cardboard box.__

 _ _ _Yeah we drove all night with all we got babe.___

 _ _ _ _We have everything we own in a cardboard box.____

_


End file.
